Cheaters Never Prosper
by HowDracoGotHisGrooveBack
Summary: Draco thought he'd won when he cheated Gryffindor out of the Quidditch Cup. A furious Harry Potter proceeds to teach him a lesson he'll not forget in a hurry. Warnings: Long chapters, homosexual content, mature content, BDSM
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Hi All,

This was supposed to be a one shot but I got a bit carried away. Blame it on the Drarry. I'd really appreciate reviews so I know whether to continue. This fic is sort of my baby so tread gently :)

Warnings: Very mature content, long chapters, slash and homosexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters created by JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>It was a well accepted fact among students that the Gryffindor common room was one of the cheerier places to be in Hogwarts. There was laughter, sunshine (enchanted or otherwise) and if Fred and George were around, a Nosebleed Nougat or Puking Pastille was always within reach. Today that rule didn't quite apply. Today was a day of mourning. A tragedy had struck and no one was unaffected. The tension was palpable, the red and golden décor of the common room almost buzzing with tremors of discomfort and disappointment. The sixth years whispered furiously, the fifth years speculated what went wrong, the fourth years discussed plans for revenge, the third and second years muttered in sombre tones and as always nobody cared enough to see what the first years were doing.<p>

In the middle of all this, sat the people most central to the issue- the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Seven figures dressed in red and gold, splattered with mud, each mourning the Great Gryffindor Tragedy (as it will henceforth be known) in his or her own way. Katie Bell scowled at the fireplace as if it had recently danced on her dead grandmother's grave. Ginny Weasley was grinding her teeth and muttering about Bat Bogey Hexes, alarmingly at the same time. Dean Thomas was busy decapitating chocolate frogs with a sharpened quill and Ronald Weasley…well Ronald Weasley had apparently had enough of mourning.

"We lost the Cup," he intoned bitterly; his voice that of a man who has seen pain like no other "to the _Slytherins_". The announcement sent a visible shudder through the room. Colin Creevey got up and left, apparently unable to stand it anymore. Nobody blamed him.

Ginny stopped her gnashing and glared at her brother. "Go on, salt the wound. That should help" she snapped. Nevertheless she too hissed, with a faraway look in her eyes "The _Slytherins_". The words were spat out like a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott bean.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Being one of the less Quidditch crazy people in Gryffindor was hardly good for one's social life, but at least she wasn't killing herself over a game. "Let's not go overboard here," she tried reasonably. "It was a match. They won fair and square. Can we all be adults now?"

Ron stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time and not particularly enjoying it. "I think we need to see other people, Hermione" he said quietly. The witch rolled her eyes and returned to writing her essay.

"Did they, though?" Katie demanded, suddenly turning back to the little group. Her eyes held the promise of revelation and the Gryffindor common room went silent as she spoke.

"Did they what though?" Dean asked

"Did they win 'fair and square'? I mean, since when have Slytherins ever done anything 'fair and square'?" she asked, emphasizing her point with air quotes "I don't know how many of us were paying attention to the Snitch seeing that we were too busy trying to get a shot at the Quaffle, but I could have sworn I saw Draco Malfoy pull out a wand right before he caught the Snitch. Did anyone else get that?"

"He did _WHAT_?" Ron and Ginny bellowed simultaneously. The common room went up in an absolute uproar, the words 'Slytherins", 'cheaters' and 'rematch' echoing over and over again. Hermione gave up trying to review her essay. "You saw him with a wand?" she asked Katie incredulously "You think he spelled the Snitch or something?"

"Sounds right up Malfoy's alley to me," Dean agreed enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Katie sighed. "But we can't prove it, you know."

"But you saw him!"

"And his teammates will swear up and down that he played fair. It's their word against ours"

"We should still ask for a rematch," Ron insisted.

"We can't without valid reason," Ginny mumbled. "Merlin, I wish you'd said something earlier, Kay"

"I wasn't sure! I was really far away anyway. Besides, I could be completely wrong"

"Well, maybe someone else saw him. Who was closest to Malfoy when he caught the Snitch?" Hermione prodded

Ron snorted. "Merlin, Hermione. Obviously, Harry was. He was trying to catch the Snitch too, you know. Hey, maybe he saw Malfoy! Oi Harry!" He turned excitedly to the armchair Harry always occupied. It was empty. Ron frowned. "That's funny," he mumbled. "I could have sworn he came with us."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he's drowning his sorrows somewhere. I wouldn't blame him". There were murmurs of agreement all round, and as the wounded lions schemed to get even with their Slytherin nemeses, the missing Seeker was forgotten.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco Malfoy hummed a happy tune as he sauntered down the lonely corridors of Hogwarts. It had been a good day. Hell, it had been a spectacular day. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup. That, quite frankly was the dream. And he was the man of the hour. _He_ had been the one to catch the Snitch, sending them straight in to the lead. Yes, Draco Malfoy was one happy camper.

And the best part of it was that he had done it right under Potter's nose. Draco chuckled to himself. The Gryffindork's face had been priceless. He doubted if Potter had ever looked so furious. For a minute there, Draco actually thought he had seen what had happened. But Boy Wonder hadn't said a thing. He had only stared at Draco in a blank, imperceptible sort of way and left with the other Gryffindor buffoons.

As for what Draco had allegedly done, well that was a separate matter. The Slytherin Seeker was well aware that, it was…_customary_ to play games fairly, but in his defence there were no rules about say taking a wand to a Quidditch game and hypothetically summoning the Snitch when no one was looking. Not that Draco would ever, _ever_ do such a thing. That would be _wrong_. Still grinning to himself, the blonde turned a corner.

He was immediately hit by a flash of blinding light, straight in the chest.

The only thing that Draco was aware of when he finally came to was that his chest _hurt._ He coughed, wincing as the pain dulled. What the hell…? He had been hexed. The sudden realization sent him into a fit of alarm and he reached frantically for his wand. It wasn't in his pocket. The blonde's heartbeat quickened. This wasn't good. He was vulnerable, lying on the floor like this. He had to get up. He stood up shakily, trying to figure out what had happened but there wasn't enough time. As soon as he was on his feet, something happened and his lower limbs gave way sending him reeling to the floor again.

He tried again, resolving to be steadier on his feet this time. But as soon as he was up, he was brought back crashing to his knees again. It was like an invisible force was tripping him, with all intentions of keeping him down. Draco was completely confused. What the hell was going on?

"Go ahead, try again. I dare you"

Draco started. He knew that voice. He _hated_ that voice! "Come on out, Potter," he all but snarled, still sitting on his haunches, uncomfortably aware of his flushed cheeks. Potter would pay for this humiliation!

The Gryffindor stepped out of the shadows leisurely, surveying his handiwork with a dark, amused expression that Draco was completely unused to. Suddenly he was filled with a vague sense of foreboding.

"On your knees. I must say that's a good look for you, Malfoy," Potter quipped. He was walking over to Draco, his emerald eyes darker than usual, his lips curved in an amused smirk. The Muggle clothes he wore fit him rather well. Draco noted that he was dressed completely in black. Somehow, that thought just alarmed him more. Potter was twirling a wand in his fingers. Draco's eyes widened. _His_ wand!

"Give that back!" he snapped, trying to get up and lunge for it. The spell sent him crashing to the floor again, and Draco let out a sharp yelp at the pain. His knees couldn't take much more of this.

"It's a rather fun spell, isn't it?" Potter said conversationally. "It took ages to get right. The things I do for you, Malfoy" he added with a long suffering sigh and sat down next to Draco, his long legs splayed in front of the kneeling boy. Potter's black dragon hide boots glinted in the dim light. Draco swallowed, trying to ignore the growing feeling of dread pooling in his stomach

"So, how's my favourite Slytherin today?" Potter asked "Big day, I'm sure?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco demanded, not bothering to play along with Potter's façade of politeness.

"A lot of things, if you believe the Prophet," the other replied. Then he turned to Draco, his eyes darkening even more, if it were possible. "But with respect to your situation, I would say that I'm just royally pissed off"

The last two words were drawn out slowly, in a low whisper and Draco saw for the first time, barely controlled fury in the other's face. Potter was crawling closer to him, his face barely inches away. The blonde tried to scramble back, to keep some distance between himself and the furious lion, but the spell had him glued to the ground. He leaned back, only to have Potter pull him back roughly by his collar.

"You're not running away, you little viper," he growled, letting his anger show through "You're going to sit here and tell me how it feels to know you cheated us out of the Cup."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde replied at once, the lie slipping easily from his lips. The response was a resounding slap across his face. Draco gasped, staring in shock. His hand went to his stinging cheek in absolute disbelief. Potter had hit him. The Golden Boy, supposedly all sweetness and light had belted him one straight across the cheek. This was a whole new side to Potter and Draco was suddenly afraid.

"Do _not_ lie to me," the brunette replied, settling against the wall leisurely surveying the shell shocked blonde. "You insult my intelligence. I was right there. I saw you take that wand out and spell the Snitch. Do you deny it?"

"Yes, I fucking deny it!" Draco snapped back, more out of panic this time than anything. He couldn't own up. Merlin only knew what Potter would do if he owned up. "You don't know what you're talking about! You…"

He was cut short by another sharp slap. Draco cried out this time. "Fuck, Potter! Will you stop that?"

"Given the circumstances, I would suggest you call me Sir"

Draco stared. Clearly, the Gryffindor had gone mad. "Now you listen carefully, Scarhead," he intoned furiously "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today, but no force on _earth_ is going to make me call you 'sir'. Get that through your fucking skull!"

Harry shrugged. "Master, then. I'm really not picky," he continued before giving the flabbergasted blonde any time to argue. "But we can hash out the details later. Right now, I think its time you learnt a little lesson, Malfoy. Cheaters never prosper."

"I didn't cheat…" Draco began, before stopping short "What 'lesson'?" he demanded. That didn't sound good at all.

Harry grinned ferally. "You'll find out soon enough, my little viper." He stood up swiftly, making Draco flinch at the sudden movement. "Now, follow me," he ordered, clearly expecting to be obeyed. Draco was in no mood to be compliant.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're fucking crazy!" he snarled, desperately trying and failing to get up.

Harry shook his head, regretfully. "I was hoping you'd be smarter than that," he sighed. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way" He whipped out his wand and cast a Silencio on the blonde. "I'll let you speak again, when I'm sure you'll be more open to reason," he said. Then he put the wand back and pulled out something from his back pocket.

Draco's eyes widened with unmistakable fear. Potter was holding a knife. A knife! He was going to stab him, cut him open. He wanted to scream, he had to scream for help! His heart beat so fast he was sure he was going to pass out and Potter was coming closer. Draco shook his head frantically, trying to move, squirm, anything…and then Potter's hand was in his hair and he jumped back like a frightened animal. If the spell hadn't been holding him down, he would probably have gone right through a window.

"Relax, pet," Harry whispered in his ear. He was crouching next to Draco again, his chest so close to Draco's face that the Slytherin caught the faint scent of soap and aftershave. His free hand was rubbing the trembling boy's back, trying to soothe him, reassure him. "I scared you, did I?" he cooed at Draco, as if he were a frightened bird. "Do you really think I'm going to cut you? Oh Draco…you're going to hurt tonight, but I promise you it won't be anything more than you deserve. It won't be anything permanent. I swear. But you _are_ going to learn a lesson tonight and there is nothing you can do about it. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded slightly, keeping his head down suddenly ashamed of the onslaught of tears. He had been terrified. He _was_ terrified. This was a situation where he had no control. He couldn't move, he had no voice and no possible way to defend himself. And Potter…Potter knew what he was doing. The other boy had never seemed so in control, so dangerous before. Draco saw no option but to obey him. But his eyes still flitted warily to that knife.

Harry seemed to notice his discomfort, because he smiled. "I need you to relax for this. Stay calm, no matter what. Understand?" he ordered, his tongue flicking out at Draco's ear lobe. The boy shivered at the jolt of electricity that went straight to his groin. _What was happening to him? _Nevertheless, he nodded to show he understood. He shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for pain. Suddenly the noise of clothes tearing filled the air and Draco's eyes opened wide. Harry methodically cut his robes off in quick economical strips. The noise of rent fabric went through the air and Draco gasped at the sudden burst of cold wind to his chest. He was completely naked, save for his boxers in front of Harry Potter. The humiliation of it was too much. He could feel his cheeks flush and his eyes well up with tears.

Apparently, Potter had no intention of sparing him. The cold blade of the knife was against his skin and before Draco could even register it his boxers had been ripped right off. He was completely naked on the cold floor, kneeling before Potter. If Draco could have died from the sheer humiliation of it, he would have welcomed it.

Harry purred appreciatively. "You're quite a pretty sight, pet." His gaze softened as he surveyed Draco's flushed, tear stained face. He brushed a stray tear away, cupping the blonde's chin as he did. "No more of that," he said firmly. "You know you brought this on yourself, don't you? I told you to follow me, and you refused. That is why you were punished. Now what happens next is completely up to you" He stopped to make sure he had the blonde's complete attention. Draco was holding his breath. Satisfied he continued "You can follow me, and have your punishment. Once it's done, it's done. Or you can refuse again and I will leave you here, naked and immobilized. I'm sure Filch would have no dearth of awkward questions for you…" He watched as Draco quailed at the thought of being left out alone. It was cruel, but he was going to teach the blonde to respect him if it killed him.

"I'm going to remove the Silencio now. And I expect an immediate answer. Understood?" Draco nodded and Harry removed the silencing spell.

"Well, Draco?" he inquired, crossing his arms over his chest imperiously.

"I'll obey you," Draco mumbled

Harry shook his head. "Not good enough, sorry. I'll be on my way now," he turned as if to leave.

"Wait!" Draco yelled, panic ringing clear in his voice. He had no doubt that Potter _would_ leave him here if he so chose. He had to convince him to stay. He had to. The blonde racked his brains, wondering what he could say that would be 'good enough'. It came easily enough; the hard part was saying it. Finally, appealing to his most Slytherin sense of self preservation he mumbled in a barely audible tone

"I-I'll obey you and accept my punishment, M-master" He almost choked on the last word, but Potter seemed pleased. He nodded his head approvingly, eyes glinting with hidden meaning. "Good pet," he purred, his hands slipping back in his pocket. Almost out of nowhere, he pulled out a black collar with silver studs and a leash. Draco cringed as he realised what was going to happen. "No!" he whimpered, as Harry approached him.

The brunette glared. "You're testing my patience, brat," he warned.

"I'm sorry, Master," Draco blurted hastily, his eyes downcast. He didn't even want to think about how easily the phrase had slipped from his lips. Harry seemed to have noticed because he smirked and slipped the collar around the blonde's slender neck, fastening it securely. "Beautiful," he whispered as he fastened the leash with a loud click. Draco felt his face flush just a bit more, if it were possible. He was collared, like an animal. He felt bemused, disoriented and if he were honest with himself, aroused. The shame of it made him shiver.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Harry added, before tugging the leash bringing the blonde harshly down on all fours. The brunette turned to look at him appreciatively, his mouth curling into a satisfied smirk as he surveyed his property cowering before him.

"Heel, pet," he ordered and started walking, tugging the humiliated boy behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Chapter 2:**

They must have climbed a hundred stairs, Draco mused. He suppressed a groan as his raw knees grazed against the floor again. He had given up trying to keep track of where they were going, eventually just concentrating on crawling where Potter led him. The collar chafed against his skin but it wasn't too uncomfortable. At any rate, the slight burn against his neck distracted him from the fact that he was crawling naked, collared and on all fours behind Potter like a trained house pet. He prayed to Merlin and Morgana that no students were out for a late night walk. If anyone saw him like this...a whimper escaped him at the thought.

"Almost there, pet," Harry assured, leading him down yet another corridor. "You're doing very well. At this rate, you may even get a reward for being so good"

It was a testament to how submissive Draco was feeling that he didn't even try to refute the flash of hope he felt at those words.

Harry finally stopped in front of a familiar wall. "The Room of Requirement," Draco deduced, finally looking up. Harry glared at him sharply. "I don't recall giving you permission to speak"

Draco ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Master," he murmured, the words coming out breathy and soft. Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Is it just me, or are you beginning to enjoy this?" he questioned. Draco opened his mouth to refute the claim, before remembering he didn't have permission to speak. He settled for shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh, but I think you do enjoy it," Harry persisted. His eyes travelled down Draco's flat stomach to his prominent cock, and the blonde blushed with profuse embarrassment at the evidence of absolute arousal. Harry's eyes merely glinted at the sight. He said nothing though, proceeding to walk past the room three times. Draco's eyes followed him, taking in his toned chest, his broad back, his large hands…damn, when had Potter become so muscular?

The door appeared and Potter snapped his fingers, jerking Draco out of his reverie. "There will be plenty of time to day dream later, pet," he grinned. Draco wondered for a second just how Potter knew what was going through his head.

"In," Harry ordered, and Draco crawled in, relieved to finally be out of sight.

Unfortunately for him, the room wasn't much of an improvement. The blonde's eyes widened as he took in all the…equipment Potter had requested for his punishment. The walls were lined with whips and crops, coiling cruelly around each other. He imagined them lashing into his back and shoulders, cutting into his flesh and felt the familiar flash of dread. Potter was going to use them on him and Draco doubted that he'd hold back. He couldn't go through with this. The very thought made him shiver. This time it was fear, not arousal. He felt Harry move behind him, and somehow screwed up the courage to address his…master.

"Please, Master. May I speak?" he whispered softly, submissively. Harry watched the blonde without comment. It was an inspiring sight, really. The proud Malfoy heir, always so confident, so arrogant, and here he was kneeling for Harry like a slave, gaze lowered, voice diffident, cowed into obedience. Harry wasn't sure he could put into words what the sight did to him. But he did know what was prompting Draco into disobeying him again.

"You want to beg me not to punish you," he said matter-of-factly, walking into Draco's line of sight. He hid a grin as Draco's eyes widened with ill concealed surprise. He didn't understand how Harry knew. The blonde didn't realize how easy he was to read, how predictable he was. Harry loved it. "Well?" the brunette prodded, "Is that it, Draco? Or do you have something to say?"

Draco's fear spilled out in rushed words and half finished sentences. "I didn't mean to cheat…I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear! Please, _please_ Master, I won't! Only don't…please don't…" Harry remained unfathomably silent, as Draco choked out a small sob and his eyes flicked towards the forbidding whips. He was really terrified. Harry let his gaze travel over the trembling, babbling blonde for a minute, raking in his slim frame, the fine hip bones, the large, grey eyes and the soft, flaxen hair. He really was an angel. And he was petrified right now. Harry sighed and sat down in a nearby arm-chair.

"Come here," he commanded, crooking a finger and making sure his expression was neutral. He didn't want his pet to feel unnecessarily threatened. Draco needed reassurance. He needed to know he was safe with Harry even when he was being punished. The blonde boy crawled closer to Harry, correctly assuming that he was not allowed to walk. Harry smiled approvingly. Perhaps there was hope for him after all. He waited until Draco was positioned between his thighs, kneeling and looking up at him, his grey eyes wide and uncertain like a child's. Harry felt a sudden surge of protectiveness which he fought valiantly to hide.

"You really are afraid, aren't you?" the brunette mused, his hand finding its way into Draco's hair. It was like playing with silk. The blonde nodded, apparently too intimidated to talk anymore. He shuffled closer to Harry so that his face was almost hidden in the brunette's chest.

Harry grasped his hair and jerked the blonde's head upwards so that Draco's eyes met his. "I want you to listen to me now. When I punish you, the aim is _not_ to hurt you or cause you injury. It's so that you learn that what you did was wrong. There is a huge difference between the two." He let go, but his hand rested on the blonde's nape in a gesture of ownership. Somehow, it was comforting to Draco. The Slytherin sat quietly, his eyes staring straight at Harry. There was vulnerability there, and fear.

"What if I already learnt my lesson?" he finally asked in a small voice

"Did you?" Harry asked dryly.

"I'll never cheat again. Really, I won't!" he pleaded, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Harry resisted the urge to offer comfort, instead opting for a stern, implacable tone.

"Why? Because it's wrong? Or because you got caught?"

He watched with mild interest as Draco tried to process that. The Slytherin had always been…morally ambiguous, so this was a completely new concept for him. "What difference does it make?" he mumbled at last, unconsciously leaning against Harry's inner thigh for warmth or comfort, the brunette wasn't sure which.

"Only all the difference in the world," Harry replied, not unkindly.

Draco shook his head, completely lost. His gaze reflected confusion as he tried for another tack. "I'll ask for a rematch. I'll admit to cheating, if that's what you want. You can have the Cup."

Harry shook his head, allowing a smile to flit across his face. "That's where you're wrong. You think this is about the Cup. You think that you can fix this, that you can wash your hands off this whole mess. And right now, you're trying to bargain with me. You're offering me the Cup in exchange for your punishment. That's not repentance, is it Draco? That's a bribe."

Draco flinched. "No! I-I wasn't. Please…" Harry cut him off with a finger gently placed on his lips. "We're just talking right now, pet. I'm not chastising you. I'm trying to tell you why you're wrong. Okay?"

Draco wasn't sure what to do with that revelation. He was fully aware that Harry was treating him like a child. But…on the other hand, no one had ever taken the time to teach him right from wrong, had they? His father had only shown him how to get out of sticky situations by throwing money at people, or by threatening his way out. This was new. This was someone caring about him enough to try and teach him a lesson. For his own good. And Draco considered it nothing short of twisted that he really did appreciate the gesture. "I understand, Master," he answered finally. "But I still don't know why I can't fix it by giving the Cup back." It was an honest admission and he could tell it pleased Harry. The brunette's eyes warmed considerably and his hand stroked Draco's hair affectionately.

"You're trying, though. That's a good start," he praised, as the blonde smiled shyly. "Let me see if I can explain this to you. Do you know why I play Quidditch?"

"Because you're a show off and can't resist the slightest opportunity for self glorification?" Draco offered, unable to resist the jibe. He hissed in pain as Harry glared and pinched his nipple. "Sorry, Master," he apologized quickly, lowering his gaze.

"As you should be, brat," Harry remarked sternly. "Now don't interrupt. The reason I play Quidditch is because it's the one thing that's mine. It's the one thing in my life that I know is completely unaffected by my being…well, who I am. Every other aspect of my life is shadowed by an event of my past that I don't even remember. When people look at me, they see a scar first. They see the Boy Who Lived or Lived Twice or whatever sodding name they choose to call me these days. But when I'm on the pitch, I'm just Harry, the Seeker. And my past, my…reputation, none of it matters. Up there, it's just about me and the Snitch. And that's… sacred to someone like me, Draco. It's actually one of the few things I truly have. But you're wondering what this has to do with you, aren't you?"

Draco nodded, slightly dumbfounded. He hadn't realized; he had never imagined how much Quidditch must matter to Harry. To him, it was a game, a pastime. To Harry, it was the first thing in his life that was all his. It struck the blonde for the first time that this Harry was so much more than the boy he had hated for seven years.

The brunette continued unaware of the blonde's train of thought. "So now that you know how important Quidditch it is to me is it really difficult for you to see how much _you_ must matter?" he asked. Draco's eyes went wide with amazement. He had not been expecting that. "Me?" he repeated incredulously. The idea that he mattered to Harry at any level was baffling to him.

"Of course, you," Harry smiled, "You're my first competitor, my archrival. Some would say, my nemesis," he chuckled at that. Then his tone became serious "I have never played against anyone with as much skill as you, Draco" The blonde blushed furiously at the sudden praise. It amazed him how much Harry's praise was starting to matter to him. "You're a fine Seeker. You're skilled, clever and fiercely competitive. You're my favourite challenge," Draco's mind reeled as Harry continued relentlessly "Frankly, some of the best moments of my life have been battling it out with you for that Snitch. And when you cheated today, I was angry because you cheated me of another such moment. You took it away from me. And I don't take kindly to that, Draco. I just don't. Do you understand now?"

Draco only nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to form words. He was aware of a very unpleasant, twisted feeling in his stomach. Pangs of guilt, he supposed. All he knew for sure was that he wished to all the Gods that he had just played fairly. Nothing was worth the disappointment in Harry's quiet tone. He was suddenly very aware of the catch in his throat and the burn of tears in his eyes. And with a horrendous flash of realization, he understood that he couldn't fix this just by admitting he was wrong. He had to show Harry that he _knew_ he was wrong, that he was willing to atone for it. Even if it meant a very unpleasant punishment. He could do it, for Harry. He had to.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Master," he said looking into Harry's emerald eyes, his voice raw with regret "Really, I am. It was wrong. Very wrong, I see that now. And…" he swallowed, trying to screw up his courage. Dear God, it wasn't easy. "…and I'd be very grateful if you would please p-punish me." He dropped his gaze quickly; afraid he'd lose his nerve if he kept looking at Harry. His shallow breaths echoed in the resounding silence, he could almost hear his heart beat, and then he felt comforting fingers trace their way down his jaw line and he sighed in relief, leaning into the large, warm hand. Somehow, in that faint touch tracing his cheek, he knew he was going to be all right. Harry would take care of him.

"I'm very pleased, my pet," Harry said his voice low and husky. Draco bit back a groan. The brunette stood up without another word, tugging on the leash around Draco's neck. The blonde was startled for a minute, he had forgotten about it. Then he followed Harry further into the room without comment, wondering what was in store for him.

My thanks to everyone who put this story on their favourite lists. I'm still in two minds about continuing though, mostly because of the lack of reviews. If you really liked reading this, a review would mean a lot to me. So please, please review! Cheers, Alex


	3. Chapter 3: The Punishment

First of all, to everyone who favourited, reviewed, critiqued or otherwise took time out of your lives to read this story- thank you. I got a good deal of positive feedback and even more constructive criticism :)

All in all, I do count this as a very successful story...so hey, here's to the longest chapter.

Once again, thanks so much...

Without further ado, here's Chapter 3...

* * *

><p>The chain around his neck clinked softly as Draco crawled further in the room, into the darkness behind Harry. The brunette was not paying him any attention, other than to casually swing his leash every now and then. His attention was focused on the shelves in front of him, as he chose a few toys from his…selection. Draco trembled slightly, trying not to look. Half of him wanted to see what Harry was picking out so that he knew what he was in for. The other half wanted to run screaming. He had gone into this willingly, but that didn't stop the tremors of panic down his spine.<p>

How badly would this hurt? Would he bleed? Would Harry heal him afterwards? Why hadn't he thought about all this _before_ agreeing to being punished? Not that it mattered, the blonde thought grudgingly. Potter was going to punish him if he had to drag him every step of the way. He shivered and crouched closer to the other boy's leg, his bare skin brushing against rough denim, trying to draw some strength from him.

"Trust me, Draco," Harry said his voice steady and comforting. "I told you it wouldn't be anything more than you deserved, didn't I? And you've come so far already. Now kneel in front of me."

Draco obeyed, moving forward so that he was positioned in front of Harry. The brunette's groin was inches from his face and Draco licked his lips subconsciously. Harry grinned. "How interesting," he murmured half to himself. "But there will be time for fun and games later. _After_ your punishment. Now close your eyes"

Draco frowned, but Harry continued to stare him down and he obeyed hesitantly. He jumped slightly at the feel of cool, soft fabric being wrapped around his eyes. A blindfold. The sensation of losing his vision was unnerving and he let out a slight whimper. Harry rewarded him with a sharp smack on his side. "Another sound out of you and I _will_ gag you, make no mistake," the brunette growled, all traces of the comforting, kind Harry suddenly gone. He sounded authoritative, strict and Draco was under no illusions that his feeble protests would be tolerated. He nodded shakily, unwilling to even voice his obedience.

"Good pet," he was rewarded with a purr. Harry stepped away slightly to admire his handiwork. Draco seemed to miss the contact because he leaned towards him but the brunette was too quick and was out of his reach in seconds, watching him from a distance but making no sound. Draco kneeled on the cold floor, the black blindfold contrasting beautifully with his pale, marble skin. Harry remained silent, purposely setting him on edge. The blonde fidgeted uneasily, unhappy at having being abandoned, unsure if Harry was even there anymore. His hands twitched at his side, but he made no move to remove the blindfold. After what seemed like ages, Harry moved closer to the boy, quietly and without warning.

"You're doing very well, little viper," he hissed, suddenly very close to the blonde's ear. Draco yelped and would have toppled over, but his master's arms were around him and he held him to his chest, chuckling softly. "Jumpy little thing, aren't you?" he teased lightly. Draco just buried himself further into that warm chest, relieved to have Harry back. He hadn't liked being left alone like that. "There, there" Harry cooed, stroking his hair. "I'm here now. I won't leave you" He placed a chaste kiss on Draco's trembling lips and the blonde practically pushed himself into Harry with a low, throaty moan, begging for more. Harry chuckled and obliged, tracing his tongue across the boy's lips, nipping slightly when it pleased him.

Draco was so distracted that he didn't even realize the pressure to his nipples until he felt the cold metal press against his delicate skin. A slight jolt shot through his nipples straight to his groin and the blonde gasped. Harry merely grinned and played with the chain joining the clamps, flicking them lightly, teasing his slave and grinning as Draco valiantly tried to hold back his whimpers. "Very good," Harry praised. To him, Draco had never looked more beautiful- flushed, and trembling and so damn shaggable- such a far cry from the arrogant boy who had made his life miserable for years. No, this was Draco; the way he was meant to be. _His_ Draco. Harry placed a possessive kiss on the blonde's lips, which was eagerly returned.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as the brunette's tongue started tracing his lips and slipped between them. His tongue sought out Draco's and forced its way in, invading, intruding in the hot space…Draco loved every second of it. Harry's hands travelled his body, nails raking his back, leaving tell tale strips of faint red on alabaster. Draco arched into the touch, nearly falling over when Harry's hand wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking the shaft slowly, raking his balls, brutally teasing until Draco was arching and bucking and whimpering, his distress apparent. His entire body was on fire, every part of him was sensitized. It felt like the slightest touch, the slightest whisper of skin against skin would send him reeling. And Harry was jerking him off now, and he was so close and then…it stopped. Harry withdrew his hand, leaving him on the precipice of orgasm.

Draco almost wailed at the loss of it. His skin was still prickling, the touch of fire and needles playing on his heated flesh. And then suddenly he was being hauled off his feet and carried to what felt like the other end of the room. Harry's arms left him and he was lying facedown on something. It wasn't a bed. It felt narrow and leathery…like a bench of some sort. The clamps rubbed uncomfortably against the flat leather bed, and Draco strove to keep still. His stomach was draped across a raised bump that made his arse stick out and…the blonde let out a strangled cry as he realized what it was. _Oh Merlin, not this…_

"I take it you've identified the Spanking Bench" Harry's voice was amused and dark. He was very aware of how much Draco hated the whips. And with him being so turned on, so sensitized every lash would seem all the more painful- feeding his fire, stoking his need. Harry laughed openly as everything came into perspective for the blonde, who apparently couldn't hold back a protest anymore.

"Please, Master. Don't…" his pleas were cut off by a sharp slap across the thigh. Draco gasped.

"I warned you what would happen if you whinged again, didn't I?" Harry sounded angrier than he had heard him all night and Draco cringed at the harsh tone. "Answer me, Malfoy!"

"Y-yes, Master," he stuttered out, his heart pounding furiously.

"Yes what? _What_ did I tell you would happen if you complained again?"

"That you- you would gag me," Draco bit out, trying to steady his breathing. He could almost feel Harry's gaze burning into him.

"Why, that's right!" the brunette mocked. "And far be it from you to say I'm not a man of my word." With that he pulled the blonde's head back, ignoring his pained cry and thrust a round, plastic gag into his mouth, securing it behind his head with a sharp click of metal. Draco flinched violently. Not being able to see was one thing, but losing his voice…that was frightening. And Harry knew it. He was counting on it to push Draco into obedience. As an extra measure, he whispered "_Incarcerous_", watching with ill concealed glee as ropes bound themselves around Draco's pale wrists, pinning them behind his back. The blonde was completely helpless. No voice, no movement, no vision to even see what was in store for him. Harry bit back a chuckle as his gaze travelled to Draco's erect cock. The Slytherin was definitely turned on.

"Not that I wouldn't have loved hearing you scream," Harry sighed, running a proprietary hand down Draco's exposed buttocks. "But _this_- this is an incomparable sight by all measure. You look exquisite," he squeezed the pale globe of flesh, savouring Draco's delicious whimper "How does it feel, pet? Knowing that you're completely helpless right now? That I could do just about anything to you and you don't even possess the ability to protest?" He pinched Draco arse cheek, making the blonde squeal. Harry chuckled darkly. "Let's begin then, shall we? I was only going to whip you for cheating, but it looks like I'm going to have to add extra strokes for disobedience, no?" Draco shook like a leaf, and Harry ran a soothing hand over his back. "No more than you deserve," he reassured. The blonde stilled under his hand obediently.

Harry walked away, purposely letting his boots clack loudly across the floor. Draco cocked his head, listening, trying to make sense of what was happening around him. He was painfully sensitive, every sound, every touch, every whisper assaulting his senses. And the complete helplessness of his situation, his inability to even cry out against the pain that was sure to come…it only turned him on more. He tried to rub against the bench for some friction. The clamps on his nipples snagged sharply against the rough leather, causing him to whine and be still once more. After what seemed like ages, he heard footsteps signalling that Harry had come back. Draco felt something long and fine run the length of his body and he shivered.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded. Even without the telltale scrape of leather against skin, he had no difficulty in identifying the whip as it trailed patterns down his back. Through the blindfold he could feel his tears. He had never been so afraid of anything in his life. So afraid and so aroused.

When he heard the sound of the whip sailing through the air, it felt like time stood still. There was nothing that existed except his hitched breaths and his tears and his exposed vulnerable skin and the sound of the whip. And then the sharp pain exploded across his left buttock and he screamed into the gag. _Merlin_, that hurt!

The lashes fell swift and firm on his bare skin, each falling with a resounding crack. Draco's screams turned into sobs as Harry's cruel lashes struck his bare buttocks. His buttocks, his inner thighs, the underside of his arse…his whole body was blazing as sharp strips of pain descended on him. Methodically, leaving no skin untouched, Harry marked him, making him buck wildly with every strike. And every time he bucked, his cock and his nipples would brush against the leather of the bench, the friction causing him to buck more, the pain egging him on. It was a vicious circle and Draco was caught in the middle of it.

He couldn't understand it, he couldn't escape it. All he could do was pray that sooner or later, Harry would decide that he had had enough.

Finally, the blows stopped raining down on him. Draco lay, panting heavily, his whole body trembling and covered in a film of sweat. He heard the clatter as Harry dropped the whip and slowly, after what seemed like ages he felt the ropes on his hands being spelled off. Next the clamps and then the gag and came off and Draco had never been more relieved. His lips felt stretched and parched and really raw. The blindfold was taken off gently and the blonde blinked as his vision came back in focus. He raised his eyes to look at his master standing over him. "Is it over?" he moaned, before biting his tongue. He still didn't have permission to talk.

Harry smiled slightly. "I'll just let that one slide, shall I?" he murmured, brushing back Draco's sweaty fringe. "It's all over, pet. We're done. You did well."

Draco let out his breath in a shudder, whimpering slightly until Harry gathered him up, holding him protectively against his chest. The brunette slumped to the ground, with the punished Slytherin in his lap. He rubbed his throbbing arse soothingly, dulling the ache. Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder, unwilling to leave its safety for even a second, letting out choked sobs as he clung to the Gryffindor. Harry held him carefully until he stopped crying, rubbing his back and his punished arse, playing with his collar, stroking his hair and kissing his skin. Draco let him, settled comfortably in his chest, cradled securely against the Gryffindor.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked softly after a while, voicing his vulnerability. He fingered a button on Harry's shirt, still revelling in the care and attention he was receiving from Harry. It felt good being held after the brutality of the whip.

"Of course not," Harry replied placing a tentative kiss on Draco's forehead. "You've been punished and it's all over now. But rest assured if you were to act in such a manner again I wouldn't hesitate to punish you even more thoroughly. Is that clear, pet?"

"I won't," Draco promised hastily. He was in no hurry to be laid upon the spanking bench again. Although knowing him, Potter would find a way to punish him for something else sooner or later. Draco felt his prick twitch enthusiastically at the thought.

"See that you don't," Harry said, pushing the blonde's head back in the crook of his neck "We could be spending time in far more constructive ways than disciplining you" His hand trailed down the blonde's thigh lightly.

Draco's curiosity got the better of him. "Like what?" he demanded sitting up, his eyes wide with interest now.

Harry chuckled. "I have a few ideas, which you will have to wait for. I don't particularly feel like doing anything except holding you just now. And _you_," he scolded the blonde lightly "are supposed to be feeling sorry and punished and contrite"

"I'm as contrite as I'm ever going to get, _Master_" Draco's eyes glinted, and Harry chuckled. Rebellious as ever…somehow it was good to know that the punishment hadn't lessened his impudence. It would be all the more satisfying to tame him. Harry watched with a fond amusement as Draco lifted his chin in obvious defiance and smirked, virtually throwing the gauntlet. _His favourite challenge_. So be it then.

He pulled the blonde's hair back, exposing his slim neck for sampling. "I'm not entirely sure I like your tone, pet. Are you looking to get punished again?" He ran his tongue down that alabaster pillar and into the hollow of Draco's throat making the blonde moan. With his free hand, he cupped Draco's balls, massaging them. Draco keened like a wanting animal and spread his legs allowing Harry access.

"Quite the little slut, aren't you?" Harry smirked, raking his nails gently across Draco's scrotum making him moan. "And all those pretty noises you're making have left me with quite a problem. Which you will take care of."

He all but threw Draco on a bed that had conveniently appeared, and vanished his own clothes with a single spell. Draco gasped as he found himself next to a very naked Harry. His eyes travelled down the brunette's toned, flat chest and narrow tapered waist, down to his thick, rampant cock. Draco's eyes widened with hunger and he gazed pleadingly at Harry.

"All you have to do is ask permission, Draco" Harry quipped, his voice dripping with amusement. Draco scowled. His gaze flicked from Harry's face to his bobbing cock and he groaned in frustration. Clearly, pride wasn't going to stop him from taking his pleasure.

"_Please_, Master," he bit out in annoyance "May I suck your cock?" Harry could have laughed out, but he decided against it. Instead he gave his permission with an amused nod

That was all the encouragement Draco needed to latch on to that delicious, thick cock and lap frantically at it. Harry groaned at the sudden onslaught of tongue. Draco was not wanting in skill or enthusiasm. He took the head straight in and hollowed his cheeks, flicking his tongue over it, under it, anywhere he could reach. Long, slender fingers stroked and teased Harry's balls and Draco's grey eyes darkened with unbridled lust as he serviced his master. Harry groaned and his head rolled back as he fought for control. The boy was going to be the death of him!

"That's it, viper," he moaned. "Take it all in, go on"

Draco obeyed, his throat welcoming the delicious intrusion. Harry bucked his hips, nearly choking the blonde in his haste. He was so hot, his throat was so slick! Harry's hand knotted itself in Draco's hair pushing him back on his cock again and again, taking pleasure in the occasional gagging noises from Draco. Finally, with a supreme surge of self control, he pushed him off as gently as he could. Draco let him slip from his mouth, looking confused and irritated.

"Inside you," Harry explained, his voice rasping with the effort.

Draco smirked, enjoying the reaction he had caused. "Too much for you, Master?" he smirked, biting his lip when Harry's hand connected sharply with his bare arse.

"I'll deal with your insolence later," Harry growled. "Now get on the bed, on all fours before I throw you on the floor and take you like the little tart you are!"

Draco obeyed without any more smart comments, Harry's fire successfully subduing him. The lion pounced on him, growling, snarling, like a wild animal that had caught its prey after a long, long hunt. And Draco, Draco was only too happy to be hunted. He complied, allowing Harry to twist and turn him, bend him to his will as he descended on every inch of Draco's bare skin - biting, licking, tasting - feasting on the lithe blonde. Draco had never been so thoroughly ravished before. And then Harry was slipping his slicked fingers into his entrance as the Slytherin bucked like a wild stallion. He arched and moaned and pushed back for more…and Harry grinned, scissoring his fingers inside Draco, plunging deeper until he brushed that bundle of nerves and the blonde thrashed and howled with abandon.

"Merlin, Harry…Master…please…" All coherence was gone and it was battle just to be articulate anymore.

"Do you want it, Malfoy?" Harry whispered, flicking his ear with his tongue

"Yes! Merlin, yes…"

"Then beg for it," Harry smirked. "And maybe I'll fuck you"

Draco's eyes flashed. "No!" he hissed stubbornly, trying to take back some of the control his rival had taken from him so easily.

Harry grinned. "Suit yourself," he said, plunging his fingers deeper inside Draco, making sure he brushed the tight knot of nerves as he did. That's all it took.

Draco didn't even bother to protest anymore, the pleas fell from his lips in torrents. "Fine! Fine, damn you! _Please_, Master! Take me. Fill me. Fuck me. I need you…need you inside me. Please…"

Harry growled in pleasure as he removed his fingers and thrust his slicked cock into Draco's hole, barely controlling himself as Draco clenched around him. "Fuck," he hissed, slamming himself into Draco over and over again, repeatedly hitting his prostate. The blonde whined and moaned and thrashed and pleaded, and Harry grabbed hold of the leash still dangling from his collar and pulled harshly, jerking Draco's neck upwards. The pleas were replaced by unintelligible gasps and Draco reached desperately for his own cock.

Harry slapped his hand away. "Not without my permission, you won't" he growled.

The blonde could have exploded. "You're fucking kidding me!" he roared, trying his hardest to turn back far enough and _bite_ the Gryffindor bastard. It was a monumental failure seeing that Harry had him by the hips and was riding him like there was no tomorrow.

"Not by a mile. You'll get off…" he slapped Draco's thigh, making him hiss in response "…when I _permit_ it"

Draco could have screamed in frustration but he was too close, just on the edge. He _needed_ to come and he would beg for it if he had to, stubborn pride be damned! "Please_,_ Master. May I…may I come?" he panted out, as his senses swirled in a mad haze. _Just a little more, all he needed was that little bit of friction…_

"No," Harry said, smirking. "Hands where I can see them, slave" And he slammed into Draco again.

The Slytherin snarled furiously at being denied and jerked his head like a rebellious animal, unwilling to obey now that he was so far gone. Harry reined him in with a harsh tug on the leash. "Stay," he ordered, burying himself completely in Draco's heat as he did. The blonde let out a moan of frustration but nodded reluctantly, clenching at the sheets in a bid for self control. Harry grinned and placed an approving kiss on the back of his neck which Draco acknowledged with a disgruntled moan.

"Although," Harry panted as he thrust "Unless I'm very much mistaken, I did promise you a reward" With that he wrapped his own hand around Draco's neglected prick and pumped furiously. As Draco's moans turned into the howls of a rutting animal and he bucked furiously into his master's hand, Harry felt his balls tighten and he was spilling himself into his lover. In a split second, Draco was coming all over Harry's hand as well, keening and wailing as he spent himself.

* * *

><p>As always I take this space to shamelessly beg for reviews. Review, review! Thanks for reading<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: The End

**And that's the final chapter folks. It's just a wrap up and I get that some of you wanted more...but to tell you the truth, I hadn't planned for it to be anything more than a one shot. Please don't kill me :) If it helps, I'm doing all I can for a sequel. Any ideas you have are welcome. Just PM me**

**Thanks for all your support, your reviews, your feedback...it means the world to me.**

**Cheers and stay tuned for my other stories**

**Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**:**

They collapsed together, panting furiously. Harry lay on top of Draco, with no intention of ever getting up, if he had his way. He stayed that way for ages, on the heated body beneath him stirring only when he felt a curious sensation in his hand. He lifted his head and grinned, watching with lazy pleasure as Draco licked the spunk off his fingers. The brunette waited until he had finished before raising a tired hand and ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Good boy," he mumbled sleepily. "Now come here"

"I can't move, Master," Draco pointed out with a grin, still pinned under Harry.

The brunette grumbled and removed himself, allowing Draco to crawl gratefully next to him and lay a head on his shoulder. They lay in comfortable silence, just listening to the sound of heavy breathing. "Do I still have to give the Cup back?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Honestly._ "What do _you_ think?" he asked pointedly.

Draco sighed. "Oh, all right" he grumbled. He really didn't want to. It was such a nice trophy- so big and shiny…and frankly, he felt that he had paid sufficiently for it.

Harry chuckled. "I won't insist on it, pet. Do what you will. Quite honestly, at this point I couldn't care less about Quidditch" He placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Besides, I trust you to do the right thing"

Draco swore as he recognized the grandmother of all guilt trips. "Damn you, Harry," he muttered, before biting his tongue. "Master. I meant Master," he corrected hurriedly

Harry merely smiled as he stroked Draco's cheek. "Oh, I don't know. 'Harry' has its charms at times. It's a far sight better than Scarhead," he added dryly, making the blonde grin.

"I thought you wanted me to call you Master," he ventured shyly

"I do. Here. But there is a level of discretion as to what we do in the bedroom. I certainly wouldn't expect you to call me Master in public."

"Public?" Draco enquired, startled "You want to…to…"

"Make us official, yes," Harry smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Draco shook his head, replying hesitantly. "Not for me. I just assumed that you…you wouldn't want to…"

"That I wouldn't want a relationship with you?" Harry finished, sighing when Draco nodded. "That's a strong thing to assume, Draco. Why would you think that?"

Draco shrugged. "I…just thought… I don't know!" he muttered hurriedly, trying to hide his face in Harry's chest. The brunette pulled him back gently. "Try," he persisted

Draco muttered something uncomplimentary about stubborn Gryffindor Saviours but complied. "I figured you wouldn't want me anymore once I…" He trailed off, looking everywhere but at Harry.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, allowing himself to be just a trifle amused. "What you're saying is that you thought I wouldn't want you once you submitted to me?" He laughed when Draco nodded. "You think I went through all this trouble just to let you go after one shag?" He grinned climbing on top of the blonde effortlessly, ignoring Draco's squeak of protest as he lowered his entire weight on him. "You couldn't be more wrong," he said simply.

"So you still want me, then?" Draco asked uncertainly, his eyes still skilfully avoiding Harry's. Somehow, this conversation was making him painfully shy.

"Oh yes," Harry smirked, stroking a hand down the smooth, pale hip. "You're mine now. And I'm going to enjoy making you mine over and over again." He kissed the blonde affectionately. "I'm under no illusion that one punishment is enough to keep you in check, you troublesome little chit. And I eagerly look forward to the next time you misbehave"

"You would, you sadist" Draco grumbled, finally meeting his lover's eye. "I don't suppose I get a say in any of this?"

"Do you want a say? Or would you rather I just do what I please with you?" Harry asked, smirking when Draco blushed and looked away shyly. "That's what I thought," the brunette grinned, capturing his lover's lips in a heated kiss.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

It was the end of the Quidditch Cup rematch and unsurprisingly, Ronald Weasley could be found bellowing in the Gryffindor changing room- his left eye puffed to the size of a grapefruit.

"…cheating, ferret faced snake!" he finished, finally running out of steam.

"What now?" Hermione asked, as she entered the changing room. She had opted not to watch the match and decided to finish her Potions essay in the library instead. Someday, Ron might forgive her. Her attention focused on her still sputtering boyfriend and her eyes widened at the state of his eye. "Did Malfoy do that?" she asked in ill concealed awe.

"He… may have clocked Ron with a bludger," Ginny grinned, not looking the least bit put out about the fact.

"He's a Seeker," Hermione said slowly, in a tone that suggested that after seven years of Quidditch, they should know that.

"He grabbed Goyle's bat halfway and started swinging at anything in his way," Dean grinned "He really wasn't one for rules today, was he? Honestly, twelve fouls in one match? Never seen anything like it" He frowned slightly as he remembered Malfoy's odd behaviour. The Slytherin Seeker hadn't even been looking for the Snitch half the time. His sole aim seemed to have been to cause as much havoc as was possible. And _Merlin_, had he caused havoc!

"That ferret faced freak," Ron started off again "If I ever get my hands on him…did you lot even _see_ him? He did the whole thing on purpose! And he didn't even try to hide it! It's like he _wanted_ to be caught cheating!"

"Oh lighten up, Ron," Ginny grinned, "At least it was funny. Now can we please go eat? I'm starving"

"Fine," Ron grumbled "But don't think I won't pound Malfoy's face in next time I see the prat. You with me, Harry? Harry?" He looked around, but the Gryffindor Seeker was nowhere in sight.

"Funny," Ron frowned, scratching his head "I could have sworn he came with us"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I love reviews :) Thanks for reading, guys!<strong>


	5. Author's Note: Upcoming Sequel

Hi all,

Just an update on this fanfic:

Considering the response to this fic, and the consistent demand for a sequel, I have finally been able to put something together.

So I'd ask anyone and everyone who read this fic to please check out the sequel- Patience is a Virtue.

I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one. And hopefully, you'll be just as generous with your reviews and feedback!

The prologue is already up. So enjoy!

Cheers

Alex.


End file.
